Bleached
by Kobayashi-san
Summary: We all know the story of Bleach, but do you know the story behind Bleach? First fanfic, going to be so insanely epic! Lots of OCs but they only make the story better. Not really good at summaries, but trust me, you'll love it. WARNING: STRONG-ISH CONTENT


**In this story, Rukia has been having on-and-off relationships with both Ichigo and Renji. Whenever she's not with Ichigo, she's with Renji and whenever she's not with Renji, she's with Ichigo. I know it sounds kind of ho-ish, but she just doesn't want to let her heart decide because she lets of either of them-the man she grew up and lived with and the man who risked everything to save her-a part of her would die. And Ichigo and Renji, well, they're still friends. They mess around, fight, have fun, and show no signs of jealousy among their love triangle. But they are still in constant competition. Anyway, it starts at Ichigo's house…**

* * *

Kon paced around the small closet space, grumbling curses and comments to no one in particular. He plopped down sulkily onto the floor and crossed his arms over his diminutive plush body. He let out a mournful sigh; feeling utterly abandoned and ignored. He despised being shoved into that dingy cabinet that adorned Ichigo's room as he did whatever he pleased with Rukia, roughly ten feet away. Why had Nee-san betrayed him? What was so different between him and that spiky-headed strawberry? He felt the scorn and jealousy bubbling within him whenever he thought about that jerk. Kon swore to himself that he would have his vengeance. Ichigo would rue the day-

A sudden burst of noise from the other side of the wooden barrier interrupted his silent threats. Kon perked his ears up and focused intently on the unexpected racket. Muffled laughter, ecstatic voices, the sound of books falling to the floor. What was going on out there? Kon rushed to the door of his temporary cell and pressed his plush ear against it, straining to make out the actual words of the room's other inhabitants. He didn't have to strain much because the next sounds exploded throughout the room quite clearly.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked.

_Great, _he thought. _Now I have to listen to these two doing-_

"Ichigo!" she yelled once more.

Ugh. How repugnant. They didn't even have the decency of _trying _to keep quiet. Kon rolled his eyes in displeasure, attempting to be oblivious to the high-pitched squeals coming from the other side. It was an incredibly tedious task.

"Ichigo, stop! Get off me! Stop! I mean it!" Rukia voice was compressed; sounding as if she were struggling excessively.

Kon's charcoal eyes widened as he realized his precious Nee-san was in trouble. He had to intervene before that brute Ichigo could harm her. Instantly infuriated, he fiercely threw the dresser's door open.

"Ichigo! Can't you see she doesn't want you to…"

He froze. The scene was a complete shock. Rukia was lying on Ichigo's bed in a fetal position. Ichigo on the other hand, was sitting at the edge of the bed, softly stroking her sides, causing her to laugh and scream and kick like a child. They both ceasing their movement and shot Kon a death glare.

"Uh… so you weren't doing what I thought…" Kon stated, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You little pervert!" Rukia roared.

She pulled out her arm from underneath her and reached for one of the remaining books on Ichigo's nightstand. Once she had a firm grip on it, she chucked it at the vulnerable stuffed animal. The book slammed directly into the puny plush body, knocking Kon completely off balance. He plummeted and crashed onto the wooden floorboards.

"Oooooooowwwwwww!" Kon whined, rubbing his aching head, "What was that for?"

Ichigo stood from the bed with a scowl firmly planted on his face. He gritted his teeth together, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"That was for eavesdropping, you little pest," he growled, towering over Kon like a skyscraper, "And this is for being so damn annoying!"

Ichigo grabbed the pesky mod soul by his scruffy mane and flung open the bedroom door. He lifted his arm and launched Kon down the abandoned hallway. Kon hollered as he rocketed through the hall, smashing against the wall and falling into groaning heap. Ichigo slammed the door shut and swiftly turned the lock. He met Rukia's bluish-purple eyes and whispered with a sadistic smile, "Now, where were we…"

* * *

She was slowly dying of painful boredom. Karin placed her elbows on the empty dining room table and dropped her head into her hands. She could hear her stomach rumbling over her father's incessant chattering. She glanced at her twin sister impatiently, but Yuzu only frowned and shrugged her shoulders apologetically. Karin sighed as their father continued on and on, being more obnoxious than usual.

"Are you sure we should leave Ichigo and Rukia alone?" Isshin asked for the eight thousandth time.

"Of course!" Yuzu exclaimed, a little offended that her father would doubt his own son, "I trust in Ichigo 100%."

Isshin turned to his other daughter with pleading eyes, hoping for support on his opinion. Karin ignored the man sitting at the far end of the table.

"It wouldn't hurt to give him a little privacy." She stated.

Isshin looked incredibly hurt by Karin's response. He stuck his lip out in an exaggerated pout and scrunched up his eyes as if he was holding back tears. He sniffled forcefully and bellowed, "Since when have you guys been on his side?"

"There are no sides, Dad." Karin sighed.

As Isshin sulked in the corner of the table, a high-pitched dinging echoed from the kitchen. Yuzu perked up in her seat; it was obviously the oven.

"Dinner's ready!" she announced, "I'll be right back."

The lighter haired of the twins rose from the table and hurried to where the clamorous oven awaited. Once the young girl was out of hearing range, Isshin slid toward Karin. He looked around warily before continuing.

"Do you really trust him?" he asked in hushed tone.

Karin stared at him with little interest and replied, "It doesn't matter if I trust him or not."

"Huh?"

Karin sighed, "Think about it. Ichigo is a teenage boy and they do tend to get crazy, but you're forgetting one thing. Ichigo. Has. No. Game."

Isshin roared with laughter as he finally understood his daughter's word.

"I see your point. I don't know what I was worrying about!" He said before bursting into another fit of snorting and whooping.

"Hey, I heard that! Well it doesn't matter anyway. Rukia's leaving."

Ichigo led Rukia by the hand down the staircase. With his other hand he covered his nose, blood oozed from between his fingers. Yuzu walked out of the kitchen, holding a large cooking pan filled with curry rice against her waist and balancing a bowl of salad in her other palm. She caught sight of her bloody brother and almost dropped her freshly-made meal all over the floor.

"Ichigo!" she cried, "Is that a nosebleed?"

Ichigo glared at Rukia, there was no intent behind his action, but it still made Rukia feel slightly guilty.

"Remind me never to tickle her again." He said, pointing at his petite girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but you had it coming anyway. I gotta go. Kisuke is waiting for me."

Rukia leaned forward and kissed Ichigo gently on his cheek, trying to avoid the bloody mess.

"Aww…" the younger twin cooed.

"Yuck." Her counterpart declared in disgust.

"They grow up so fast…" their overly emotional father said, wiping imaginary tears from his brown eyes.

"Cut it out! And will somebody give me a damn napkin!" Ichigo yelled, causing his family to burst into laughter.

Rukia gives his hand one last squeeze before heading out the front door, a smile creeping on her face.

* * *

**Ugh. I hate myself. All these changes are getting on my nerves. Whatever, I'm sure other writers get like this too. Well, I'm pretty certain that I'll FINALLY have chapter 2 up pretty soon. I hate how this has taken so long. It sucks.**

**Anyway, this chapter is not very relevant but I wrote it just as an intro. Ichigo and Rukia are so cute! And I just had to include the family as well. Love how Isshin is so overly emotional about every little thing I think he was the easiest to write about. Well next chapter, we'll get to know a couple new characters along with some familiar faces. Can't wait!**

**R&R**

**See ya!**


End file.
